gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shout It Out Loud
Shout It Out Loud by KISS is featured in Theatricality, the twentieth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions Boys, with solos from Artie, Finn, and Puck. Puck plays an electric guitar, Finn is on drums, and Artie is on bass. In the episode, Mr. Schuester assigns the New Directions to do a Lady Gaga number. The boys, uncomfortable with performing Lady Gaga, refuse. They ask permission to do a KISS song instead. Shout It Out Loud is the song chosen to be sung by the guys of New Directions, with the exception of Kurt who performs Lady Gaga with the girls. They dress up in the costumes that represent their personalities, like the girls and Kurt with Lady Gaga ''costumes in ''Bad Romance. Lyrics Finn: Well, the night's begun and you want some fun Do you think you're gonna find it? (New Directions Boys: Think you're gonna find it) Puck: You got to treat yourself like number one Do you need to be reminded? (New Directions Boys: Need to be reminded) Artie (with New Directions Boys): It doesn't matter what you do or say Just forget the things that you've been told We can't do it any other way Everybody's got to rock and...(roll) (Whoo, oh, oh) Artie, Finn, and Puck with New Directions Boys: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Finn (New Directions Boys): If you don't feel good, there's a way you could Don't sit there broken-hearted (Sit there broken hearted) Call all your friends in the neighborhood And get the party started (Get the party started) Puck with Artie: Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise They're too old to really understand You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys 'Cause it's time for you to take a stand Artie, Finn, and Puck with New Directions Boys: Yeah, yeah Yeah! Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud (Puck: You've got to have a party) Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud (Finn: Turn it up louder) Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud (Artie: Everybody shout it, now) Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud (Puck: Oh yeah, yeah) Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud (Finn: I hear it gettin' louder) Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud (Artie: And everybody shout it now) Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Finn and Puck: Nooooo-ohhh! (Artie: Whoaah!) Gallery Shout it out loud5.jpg Shout it out loud2.jpg Shout it out loud6.jpg 63590b7296d8de3872bc947a1400afdfac86f7fb-Glee-02-2010-05-25.jpg GleeTheatricality_1274906955-000.jpg glee120img15.jpg Shout it out Loud.jpg Ep 20 Shout It Out Loud 1.jpg Tumblr lhzzjaqMqg1qgkj12o1 500.jpg tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo5 r1_250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo6 r1_250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo7 r1_250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo8 r1_250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo9 r1_250.gif tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One